St. Patrick's Massacre
The St. Patrick's Massacre began on Orbis when Terminus Est, Guardian, and the Seven Kingdoms declared war on the Green Protection Agency. As the war went on, several minor alliances such as The Eternal Knights, Arrgh, Guerrilla Republik, The 99 Percent, and N7 Special Operations joined the war. The alliances that attacked claimed GPA wasn't a neutral alliance anymore and accused the alliance of "false neutrality." This led to all sorts of debate, as well as the rolling of GPA. Origins and Motivations The origins of this war is highly complicated and the Casus belli of false neutrality was the CB of choice for "the Coalition" (Terminus Est/Guardian/SK) in which they declared war under. The Coalition pointed out the non-neutral behavior of GPA's leadership, namely Grillick, who launched a spy opperation against The 99%'s leader Princess Bubblegum a few months prior. In addition, Grillick claimed that Green was the primary domain of GPA and thus they had the authority to intervene in it as they saw fit. GPA believed the main motivations included the number of leader board positions held by the GPA. At the GPA's height about six of the top ten nations in Orbis were under the GPA flag. The tension caused by this leader board dominance were present for months leading up to the war. The Coalition blamed the arrogance observed on the boards by GPA, Grillick himself and in particular John Harms. In addition, some maintain hatred for neutrality played a key role in fueling the hatred towards the GPA with many nations believing that neutrality of one alliance diminishes or ruins the game. Though many nations also espoused opposing view points. Pre-War & Leak Prior to the war, SAI-40 (former Terminus Est member) leaked the Coalition's war strategy to the GPA who then published this information publicly in the forums. The Coalition alone outnumber GPA 3:1 . The war began on the 22nd of March, 2015 with other alliances declaring soon after. Public Response Several nations spoke out against the war claiming that Orbis was using the GPA as a scapegoat of political issues and drama. The Coalition along with the other belligerents defended their actions/decision by claiming the GPA had superior military strength. It is key to note that Seven Kingdoms, Guardian, and TEst outscored, out numbered and outgunned (in the sense of military score and numbers) the GPA by about 3 to 1. This does not include other beligerents such as 99%, Arrgh, The Eternal Knights, etc. which tipped the war even further. Quotes "I really hate when people argue for or against neutrality. I said it elsewhere, I don't think the concept of neutrality works in this game due to the the game mechanics, but I've never been a fan of trying to out argue a neutral. I don't think some of the things the GPA did were wise, as they have to be 10x more careful than most alliances. But, they can define the alliance they want to be. The real problem is even trying to be neutral in a game that values the upper tier so highly. That top 10 leaderboard is a magnet for destruction and I don't expect anyone to maintainly their top 10 status for very long, myself included. Just the way the huge updeclare range + missiles and now + nukes work. Destruction ability is just too high in this game." - Placentica of Kangaroo Ocean; Guardian/Coalition member The war ended on the 31st of March, 2015. http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/topic/5495-peace-in-our-time/ External Links Alliance Power Rankings * At start of the war * At conclusion of the war Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:History